We propose to continue our study of photoreactions of unsaturated and benzylic halides, methanesulfonates and other alcohol derivatives, amines, and of related compounds. These lead via photochemically induced reactions to isomeric, sometimes cyclized alkylating agents including aziridines, cyclopropanes and epoxides, or in other cases lead to cleavage of carbon-nitrogen or other carbon-heteroatom bond. The scope and mechanistic details of such reaction, includingeffects of reaction conditions, will be studied. It is expected that this work will lead to a number of useful synthetic procedures, and we anticipate that a number of alkylating agents and amines suitable for testing as antitumor or antiviral agents will be prepared.